


Three

by Iammissingautumn



Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:37:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iammissingautumn/pseuds/Iammissingautumn
Summary: Donny is happy, so he makes a song.





	Three

**Author's Note:**

> I got into the enneagram recently and I made this. It's one of the many works I've been posting today that has sat in my list of unfinished fics. Maybe I'll start something bigger this week, this is pretty short.

Donny took a breath, he felt weird. Happy and productive and trying to be better. He wouldn’t have had it without being in the band. He knew that. They, they let him talk. Talk about how he felt and his problems and they, they offered help. They helped him. They talked a lot, about his childhood and how bad it once had been. Having to be the best in music in order to find any kind of anything-resembling-love. Most of it had been admiration, not love like he once thought.

He was listened to now, found people who wanted him. For every stupid thing and memory, he had to say and he was being told constantly it wasn’t as stupid as he claimed. He thought they were just being nice. But they proved to him he was worthy of it, they tried at the least. But he didn’t see himself as they did, his flaws were pointed out and now he could accept them without hurting himself over it. He tried to be better.

Now he was loved, away from playing a boy who was always happy, always loved, and effortlessly talented. Making music he loved, not scared of his own feelings or putting himself down for trying. He was allowed to work hard and not breakdown at his own or anyone else's criticism. 

He wasn’t all perfect of course. He was slightly ashamed of where he came from, still blamed himself on bad nights, still could feel the past as if he was in it. Still picking out his mistakes and yelling at himself on instinct. But slowly, he was letting himself feel what he felt. Trying to keep in mind how taking care of himself was more important than a finished bar. It wasn’t easy to talk about it all, but it was much easier to write about it

So he wrote. And it was words that came easily as if he had already known what to write but only now the words came together and down onto a page. It took a few days to finish the piano chords, settling into something he liked while still being proud seemed a bit harder than he first thought. But he did it, between gigs on an aged notebook he had found when he was looking at things he had from school. Messy and rushed handwriting only he and his mom could read. So he was the only one to decipher the scribbles and symbols used as shortcuts. He enjoyed how it almost secret it felt now. As a kid being told it was shit, his mom said it was their own language. He liked to keep that in mind now, even though he knew it was childish. He did it anyway.

He wasn’t prouder of a song till this came so smoothly. How it told his truth, slightly broken but still loving. A real type of truth he couldn’t help but enjoy. Though sometimes while performing it meant a few tears would slide down his face, as he sang his own song he didn’t care. People deserved the truth if they wanted to listen to him. He wasn’t perfect, but he wasn’t gonna try to be the closest to it. He just had to make sure he didn’t hurt himself in the process and he’d be okay. And he could feel what he felt blindly and without judgment. He could be worthy of love without people cheering him on, his worth wasn’t based on others. He was already worthy enough. So he played on.

**Author's Note:**

> It's messy and a bit all over the place but I'd like to think that's how Donny thinks. Anyway I think it's never too bad to write some heathy characterization with this boy. It's not the best thing I've made but I like it so it's good enough for me.


End file.
